


i'm looking (but i can't see)

by Rachel_Gramman



Category: DC - Fandom, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: (that would be a sight), BAMF!Wally, Flash k n o w s, Wally Is A Good Bro, batman is confuzzled, but i suck at life, characters might be a bit oc?, don't judge me bitch, he knows everything, he's basically god, he's not dumb k?, i love flash, if god wore a red leather suit, im trying okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Gramman/pseuds/Rachel_Gramman
Summary: Flash knows things.He knows things, and they know he knows things.They just don't know how.AKA: Wally West is one smart son of a bitch and uses it to mess with people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've just chugged five cups of chocolate milk and i'm feeling hyper, so if this story is shit, blame it on the sugar

Flash knows things.

 

The "how" in question is uncertain. They don't know how he knows these things, because they've definitely never told him, but he does anyways.

 

He never actually says it out loud. Stupid as he may act, he's not, and he's not going to risk a confrontation with Batman just because he shot his mouth off.

 

But it's pretty obvious.

 

He makes it obvious.

 

So obvious, in fact, and it's so ridiculously _unbelievable_ that it could all be chalked up to nothing but coincidence.

 

(Still. Never let it be said that Flash is innocent. He's got a devious streak longer than the distances he covers.)

 

It could be coincidence. 

 

Or, alternatively, it could _not_ be coincidence.

 

Either way, the things he does sometimes, it makes them pause. Stare a little. Wonder if it's possible, and narrow their eyes at him.

 

Because surely it's not possible.

 

But he's smart, so he'll never say anything outright.

 

Because that would be dumb.

 

So they'll stare. And he'll just smile, and wander off with a wave, and it'll never come up again, and they won't ask.

 

It's better not to ask. Just in case he doesn't know anything.

 

Just in case it is a coincidence.

 

(It isn't, really, but they don't know that. And he's sure as hell not going to tell them.)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time, it's with batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still on a sugar high, in case you were wondering.
> 
> (this really isn't one of my better ideas.)

 

 

The first time, it's with Batman.

 

It's a bit of a risky move, starting with Batman, because that means Batman will start investigating at the very beginning, and having Batman on your tail is never good.

 

Still. He can't prove anything, and they both know it.

 

(That's another thing Flash knows, and it's another thing he'll never say out loud.)

 

It's sometime after the whole incident with Diana getting turned into a pig. A week or two, maybe, because that's when everyone's stopped murmuring rumours about what's happened on the mission.

 

Flash is chattering away, about something, and it's all white noise to Batman, until Flash pauses thoughtfully and addresses him:

 

"So, what actually happened on that mission with Little Miss Lasso?"

 

It's only the second time someone's asked him that question. Clark had asked, too, mainly because he was the only one with the guts to do it, but Bruce had waved him off.

 

He does the same to Flash. "Nothing that concerns you."

 

Flash doesn't seem to like that answer. He purses his lips and drums his fingers against the control board, quickly, because he's always done everything quickly, and this is no different.

 

It's annoying, though.

 

Batman glances at his hand. "Stop."

 

Flash doesn't verbally acknowledge the command, but he stops anyways.

 

"Fine," he says at last, and crosses his arms. "Don't tell me what happened on the mission."

 

"Wasn't going to," Batman mutters. His attention is on the control board.

 

Flash is quiet for a moment. Then he speaks again, and his voice is brighter. "Alright, you're busy. I get it. I'll see you later then, Bats."

 

Batman doesn't answer him.

 

Flash straightens himself out, and then, very slowly, walks towards the exit.

 

That alone sets off alarms in Bruce's head.

 

Because Flash never _walks_. He's fast, and everything he does is fast, too. Including walking, because he just _doesn't_ _walk_ – he _runs_.

 

Just as Batman is about to question him, Flash starts to hum.

 

It's low, and quiet, and he can just barely hear it. Just barely, but he _can_ , and he stops, because that melody is... unmistakable.

  
His mind flashes back to a week ago. The mission, the stage. The singing.

 

The things nobody is supposed to know about.

 

_And yet._

 

He should stop Flash, should ask him about it, but his mind is a swirling mess of thoughts, and by the time he gets a grip, Flash is simply... _gone_.

 

Gone. And still, the faint echo of the hummed melody seems to linger.

 

People had murmured rumours, of course, about what happened on the mission. But they didn't know, and Flash was never one to listen to rumours.

 

So. _How?_

 

There were only two other people who were on that mission. But Zatanna had returned to her little hide-out as soon as it was over, and Diana didn't seem like the type of person to kiss and tell.

 

It could be a coincidence. Or Flash could _want_ him to think it was a coincidence.

 

Batman stares at the door, and sighs.

 

Either way, he'd have to have a chat with two very powerful women.

 

_Dammit, Flash._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next is superman.

Next, it's Superman.

 

The big, blue Boy Scout.

 

There's not much dirt on him, since he's honest to a fault, and – Wally's turn to be honest here – probably more innocent than a newborn child.

 

Wally still finds something.

 

 _(Of course_ he finds something – he's one of the founders for a reason, and it's not just because of his amazing looks.)

 

It's not much, really. But it still works, and it seems to confuse the big guy.

 

(And there's nothing more Wally loves than confusing people.)

 

"Man, that Lois Lane is one _hell_ of a reporter."

 

Superman looks up as Flash enters the debriefing room, newspaper in hand. The headline reads ' **JUSTICE LEAGUE SAVES THE WORLD (AGAIN)** '.

 

"Pretty, too," he adds, tossing the paper down on the table. "I can see why you like her."

 

Superman laughs. "She is one heck of a gal."

 

Flash hums in agreement. "She works at the Daily Planet, right?"

 

Nevermind the fact that the logo is literally right on the front page.

 

Still, Superman nods. "Last I checked."

 

Flash whistles. "Those Daily Planet reporters are _on the ball_ , I tell you. Man, there's this guy, Clark Kent – he's got a real hand for the whole journalism stuff, too."

 

Superman tries to suppress a smile. He can't help but feel a little proud at that. 

 

In a neutral voice, he says, "Oh? You read some of his pieces, then?"

 

Flash nods vigorously. "Oh, yeah. Practically all of them. He's done quite a few."

 

"Well, he's been around a few years," Superman says. "I'd assume he's gotten quite a few assignments."

 

"A few years?" Flash narrows his eyes and tilts his head. "That's weird. I've never actually seen him around."

 

Superman freezes, then forces himself to relax. "He's probably been busy."

 

"Yeah, but even in the crowds of reporters," Flash muses, "I've never _once_ seen him. Don't you find that a little strange?"

 

Superman shrugs. "Lois is usually there, though, isn't she? The Daily Planet probably sends her to cover most of the stories featuring the Justice League."

 

Flash tilts his head thoughtfully. Then he nods. "Good point," he says, and Superman has to suppress a sigh of relief. "Yeah. You're probably right." He laughs awkwardly. "Sorry, I was being stupid."

 

Superman waves it off with a smile. "It was a perfectly reasonable question."

 

"Right." Flash glances over at the clock on the wall. "Oh, crap, it's already three? I've gotta go, I promised GL I'd... uh... help with a – uh, super big, important... project."

 

Superman raises an eyebrow.

 

Flash's shoulders slump. "Alright, fine. The Golden Girls reruns are on."

 

Superman shakes his head, smiling in disbelief. "Don't let me stop you."

 

Flash's face brightens. "Really? Thanks! I owe you one, Smallville! See you later."

 

He zooms out of the room just as Superman's brain registers what he said.

 

_Smallville._

 

He blinks.

 

_Wait a minute._

 

Only _Lois_ calls him Smallville. And by "him", he means Clark Kent.

 

He glances at the empty doorway.

 

Could Flash...

 

No. That's impossible.

 

_Is it?_

 

He shakes his head. It was probably nothing. Flash said a lot of weird things, so it was perfectly plausible that he was just overthinking the whole thing. 

 

It was probably just a coincidence.

 

...Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then there's diana

Then there's Diana.

 

As an Amazon warrior, she takes her duty protecting the world _very_ seriously – especially since she's come to learn just how _fragile_ people are.

 

Even so, protecting the world can be... tiring. And so, to relieve the stress of the universe's fate upon her shoulders, she spends some evenings out clubbing.

 

Turns out, Amazon warriors may be strong _physically_ , but when it comes to alcohol, they are _total_ lightweights.

 

Which, to be fair, is something _nobody_ could've foreseen.

 

Still, ever since that one, fateful incident, Diana has learned to watch what she drinks. She's slowly building up a tolerance, but she can still get wasted pretty easily. 

 

That one, fateful incident mentioned above happened some few weeks after she helped found the Justice League – also known as The First Time She'd Ever Tried Alcohol.

 

AKA; she pretty much destroyed a bar, probably gave a few people PTSD, and somehow miraculously managed to keep it all under wraps.

 

Amazon warriors – they never cease to amaze.

 

Here's the thing, though; no matter how well hidden you may  _think_ you've kept something, if it's on the internet, Wally West _can_ and _will_ find it. It's only a matter of time.

 

In the case of Diana's incident, that time happens to be... today.

 

(Sorry, Diana.)

 

After finding the security footage of That Night (and after saving _several_ copies, he might add) Wally approaches Diana as she's talking with Clark.

 

"Hey, guys," he says with an easy grin. Diana echoes the greeting; Clark gives him an uncertain smile.

 

Wally has to refrain from grinning even wider. 

 

_Looks like Clark's still suspicious._

 

"Whatcha talking about?" he asks, all innocence and curiosity. 

 

"Just repairs and upgrades that need to be made," Diana tells him. "New technology, updated medical kits..."

 

"Not to mention all the machines that need to be replaced after Captain Atom exploded," Clark adds, still eyeing Wally curiously. "And the damage on the outside, from the recent attack."

 

Diana grunts. _"Aliens."_

 

Clark looks vaguely offended at that, and she quickly adds, "Not you, of course. Just in general."

 

Wally whistles. "Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate."

 

"Batman says the repairs will take at least six months," Clark says. "In the meantime, all we can do is wait."

 

Diana huffs at that. " _Wait_? What kind of advice is that?"

 

"It's... not?" Clark tells her, looking confused. 

 

Diana crosses her arms. "There's nothing to do," she whines, sounding surprisingly like a petulant child. "I _hate_ waiting. I am a _warrior_! Warriors are not meant to _wait_."

 

"It's not all that bad," Clark offers. "There are plenty of things to do, like –"

 

"Clubbing?" Wally cuts in, still feigning innocence.

 

Diana's head whips towards him, eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

 

Wally can practically _hear_ the alarm bells ringing in her head.

 

"Um... sure," Clark says slowly, glancing between Diana and Wally. "I was gonna say playing checkers or something, but sure."

 

Wally shrugs nonchalantly. "Just saying, clubbing could be fun. You know, a little dancing, some eating... a couple of drinks."

 

"I didn't peg you for the type to go clubbing, Flash," Diana says, pronouncing the words deliberately. Her gaze is still narrowed and locked on Wally.

 

Wally has to suppress a smile. "Well, you know," he starts casually, "I _do_ have the occasional fun night. Besides, I can hold my liquor pretty well." Shooting her a side glance, he goes on: "Can't say the same for _some_ people..."

 

Diana's eyes go from narrowed to bulging almost comically in a matter of seconds. "You –" she splutters unintelligibly, gaping at him. 

 

Wally can barely contain the laughter bubbling up inside of him. He takes it as his cue to leave. "Actually, you know what? I think I'll go right now! Hit a bar, grab some food... see you guys!"

 

He speeds away before they can even protest.

 

Clark turns to Diana, bewildered. "What was that all about?"

 

Diana, who's gone bright red, crosses her arms and ducks her head. "Nothing," she says quickly, shaking her head embarrassedly.

 

"Absolutely nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shayera and john were in love.
> 
> even if they didn't necessarily know it themselves yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to GhostlyRed for giving me the idea for this chapter!

Shayera and John are in love.

 

Even if they don't necessarily know it themselves yet.

 

Wally knows, though. 

 

(Of course he does. He sees all, knows all. He's basically _God_ , if you think about it.)

 

He's always been good when it comes to stuff like this. A sixth sense, if you may.

 

Still. Call it what you want – either way, there's no denying that the two lovebirds in question are absolutely, _completely_ , head-over-heels in love with each other.

 

The only problem is that they have the combined self-awareness of a postage stamp.

 

So, naturally, Wally decides to step in.

 

"Hey, John?" he asks one day, when they're eating lunch in the Watchtower's cafeteria. "Can I ask you a question?"

 

John's lips quirk a little at that. "Pretty sure you just did."

 

"Shut up." Wally smiles. "But seriously, I was wondering something."

 

"Shoot."

 

"What do you think of Shayera?"

 

John seems taken aback at that. "What I think of Shayera?"

 

"Yeah."

 

".... _Shayera_?"

 

"Is there an echo in here?"

 

John laughs a little nervously and pushes his tray away. "That's a little out of left field, don't you think?"

 

Wally shrugs. "I was just curious."

 

"Okay... uh, wow. Shayera?" He pauses to think. "Well, she's tough. A good warrior. A strong woman."

 

"Uh-huh. Okay, nice, but I mean, like, what do you think of her, looks-wise?" Wally asks, resting his chin on his hands. "Like, would you screw her?"

 

John nearly chokes at that. "I don't – uh – she's nice?" he squeaks out, face going redder than Wally's mask.

 

Wally suppresses a sigh and eye roll and leans back. "Right. Nice talk." He walks away, leaving a flustered John behind.

 

His talk with Shayera doesn't go much better.

 

"What do you think of John?"

 

"He's a loyal solider, and a kind man," she says, straight-faced.

 

Wally grins. "Okay, yeah, but I mean like, would you _screw_ hi –"

 

He ends up with a black eye, several broken teeth that warrant a trip to the dentist's office, and a newly found fear of magic maces. 

 

_Well, that went great._

 

He asks the others, too, just to see if they've noticed it.

 

"Shayera and John?" Diana starts.

 

"They've got a good dynamic," Bruce says monotonously.

 

"And they work well together," Clark finishes, smiling. "They seem to be really good friends."

 

J'onn just looks at him. "Their thoughts about each other are dirtier than your room."

 

...Okay, so J'onn knows. 

 

(That doesn't count, though. He's a _mind-reader_ , for God's sake. _Of course_ he knows.)

 

But Wally's room is pretty damn dirty, so J'onn is probably the least of his concerns.

 

_Time to put the plan in action._

 

He tries _everything_.

 

Literally – _everything_.

 

"Accidentally" locking them both in a closet.

 

Suggesting the three of them go to the movies together, then bailing so it's only the two of them.

 

...And, _okay_. Maybe that's all he tried.

 

(He's always been one for dramatics.)

 

But it's so blatantly _obvious_ , and they _still_ can't see it, and the urge to just _smack their heads together_ is getting stronger every day, and the sexual tension between the two of them is so thick it would break a chainsaw's blade.

 

And then one day it just... _stops_.

 

The sexual tension is _gone_ ; they don't look on edge around each other anymore. They're relaxed, and smiling, and exchanging small touches here and there, with soft eyes and looks, and...

 

And Wally just.

 

He _screeches_.

 

"FINALLY!" he whoops, startling some people around him and grinning at the two of them. "God, I was about to – well." He pauses. "I can't say _that_ , there are children here. But you get the point! Way to go. It's about damn time, too."

 

They just sort of stare at him.

 

"What are you going on about?" John asks slowly, eyes shifting over to Shayera.

 

Wally stares back, then grins. "Oh, I get it. You're keeping it low-key. Cool, cool." He nods, holding his hands up defensively. "I respect that... But I call dibs on Godfather. I don't care how many pies Supes brings you, that position is _mine_."

 

"We really don't know what you're talking about," Shayera tells him.

 

Wally's grin grows wider, noting the 'we'. " _Right_ , sure. So, when did you guys realize? Was it the closet thing? It was the closet thing, right? That really was one of my more brilliant –"

 

"Closet thin –?" John's eyes narrow. "Wait, I thought you said that was an accident?"

 

Wally freezes. "What? I mean, yeah! Yeah, totally, jeez." He laughs nervously. "Sorry, I'm – I'm rambling. I haven't eaten since breakfast, you know, and the heat's getting to me –"

 

"We're in _space_."

 

"Right!" Wally exclaims, pointing at Shayera. "Yes, we are! In space! And the closet thing was _totally_ an accident. One hundred percent. I swear it on my not-dead-mother's future grave."

 

Shayera's hand tightens on the mace.

 

"Uh – hey, do you hear that? I think Bats is calling me – sorry, gottogobye!" He zips off just as Shayera hefts the weapon.

 

Shayera huffs. "Idiot."

 

John hesitates, then turns to her. "Do you really think... he knew? Like, back then?"

 

Shayera considers it. "I dunno. Him knowing, before even _we_ knew?" She shrugs. "Doubtful."

 

"He _can_ be pretty dense sometimes..." John muses.

 

Shayera pats him on the shoulder. "It's probably just Wally being Wally."

 

"Right," John mutters as she wanders off. "Wally being Wally."

 

That was all it was.

 

Nothing more.


End file.
